


sadness

by Quefish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A short poem I wrote years ago that I just found again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sadness

Sadness waits  
Hides behind every brightly colored corner  
Lures you in with a smile and good news  
Devastates you with a single blow  
Rips out your heart and shreds it  
You pick up the pieces and pray  
Maybe the next corner  
Will be better  
You move, slower than before  
But still forward, toward the next corner  
You are sure this one will not deceive you  
You are sure this one can't be as painful as the last.

It wasn't  
It was worse

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I am fine now, this was a devastating low point in my life. Shit happened, and now is past. :)


End file.
